


2:57 AM

by orphan_account



Category: Singer/Songwriter - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Nsfw?, anxiety during sex, dissociating, hip bones by oliver francis, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vent





	2:57 AM

the way that your hipbones  
dug into my hipbones  
is leaving me lost and confused

it was dark. too fucking dark, stuffy in that small room. brian couldn’t breathe that well but it was kinda obvious with joji’s hand covering his mouth. he struggled to breathe through his nose as the sound of the ac blasted and the distant snores of a friend echoed down the hall.  
“‘m i hurting you?” joji whispered, his cock pressed up against brian’s thigh. brian couldn’t stop staring at the corners where ceiling and wall met, how dark they were compared to the rest of the room.  
“n-no.” brian mumbled out, a high lilt to his voice. joji nodded, adjusting his hand, and brian whined into it. the whine felt empty. he didn’t want to stop to tell joji that he was dissociating and that the room looked smaller than before and that he was looking away so he wouldn’t cry. hipbones dug into his skin. joji was getting thinner. 

brian felt joji quiver on top of him and he could tell the man was already close. brian shivered underneath him, breath shaky going into joji’s hand. tears pricked as he looked up, and joji’s face got blurry. black hair matted with sweat and dark eyes filled with something brian wished he was feeling. brian gasped a little too loudly, closing his eyes. hot tears fell down his cheeks.

why was he so lonely with someone on top of him?

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback!


End file.
